Bella regresa por favor!
by Bloody Rose Cullen Grey
Summary: Edward regresa tiempo depues de haber dejada abandonada a Bella en Luna Nueva se da cuenta de que a desaparecido y al parecer nadie sabe donde se encuentra.
1. ¡ Ya basta!

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen todos son obra de la magnifica cabecita dela gran Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1: ¡Ya basta!**

Ya no podía mas era demasiado tiempo sin la razón de mí existir. Fui tan estúpido al dejarla abandonada en aquel bosque, pero ya era suficiente tenia que regresar pedirle perdón y rogar por que me dejara estar de nuevo a su lado. Me estaba volviendo loco sin ella intente dejar que Bella viviera una vida normal, pero mi lado mas oscuro y egoísta le había ganado a la razón haciendo que regresara, lo supe cuando me encontré corriendo en dirección a Forks después de casi un año de haberla dejado.

Tenía la egoísta esperanza de que no estuviera ya con alguien que pudiera ofrecerle más que yo como unos brazos que le dieran calor, hijos, una vida larga y feliz en la que los dos envejecerían juntos, entre muchas cosas más que yo no podía ofrecerle por mas que lo intentara.

Estaba a pocos kilómetros para llegar a mi destino y corrí más rápido pues estaba desesperado por encontrarme de nuevo con mi amor. Me detuve abruptamente al descubrir en donde me encontraba, esta a unos metros de la casa de su padre, entonces un temor llego a mi y es que ¿Qué le diría al tenerla frente a mi? Casi podía sentir sus dos ojos color chocolate mirándome acusadoramente y a su hermosa boca gritándome que me largara que no me quería más a su lado.

Después de 30 minutos en los que me quede pasmado como un idiota sintiendo el mayor temor que había sentido en mi vida decidí que entraría por la venta como tantas veces lo había hecho ya y soportaría todas sus palabras de odio después de todo era lo menos que merecía. Corrí y de un solo salto entre por su ventana, pero algo andaba mal, pues aun podía percibir su aroma por toda la habitación pero era un olor muy muy tenue mire hacia todos lados y no encontré nada, su cama y demás muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas y por ningún lado de su habitación estaban sus pertenecías. Así que aturdido decidir buscar por toda la casa y todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba pero tal parecía que ella no habitaba ese lugar desde hacia algún tiempo, no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba.

Acaso mi Bella habría decidido marcharse con su madre? Si eso era lo mas seguro, así que decidido salí de la casa y comenzar a correr de nuevo pero ahora con rumbo a Jacksonville encontraría a mi Bella asi fuero lo ultimo que hiciera en mi existencia…

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi primer historia así que díganme que les pareció acepto sugerencias y criticas dejen sus review ;) **

**Pero porfitazzz no sean tan duras soy nueva en esto jejejejejjejejej**

**BYE XD**


	2. ¿Donde estas amor?

**La historia es mía y todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer…**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde estas amor?**

Acaso mi Bella habría decidido marcharse con su madre? Si eso era lo más seguro, así que decidido salí de la casa y comenzar a correr de nuevo pero ahora con rumbo a Jacksonville encontraría a mi Bella así fuero lo último que hiciera en mi existencia…

Pero me detuve rápidamente primero tenia que ver al jefe Swan. Así que cambie mi dirección y corrí asía el pueblo.

Al llegar a la comisaria pude verlo atravez del cristal de la puerta, sentado tras un escritorio así que decidí que lo mejor seria esconderme y leer la mente de Charlie tal vez encontrara alguna pista de donde se encontraba Bella.

Me concentre solo en la voz de su mente, omitiendo la de todas las demás personas que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar y lo primero que pude escuchar fue

_**-¿Dónde estas Isabella? ¿Donde estas hija?**_

Al oír ese pensamiento de la cabeza de Charlie deje de escuchar y comencé a sentir mucho miedo ¿Por qué Charlie no sabia donde estaba Bella? Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor desesperado por encontrar algo que me dijera como era que el no sabia donde estaba su hija y en todo caso a que se refería con eso.

Pero de algo estaba seguro mi Bella tenia mucho tiempo sin estar en casa. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, en unos de los postes de luz había un cartel con una foto y unas letras grandes que decían "¿Han visto a esta chica?" no, no podía ser lo que mi me estaba imaginando así que me acerque poco a poco a un paso mas lento que el de un humano. Me sentí morir cuando descubrí que la foto que tenia impresa ese cartel era la de mi Bella arranque el cartel del poste y me deje caer de rodillas pesadamente mirando la foto de mi ángel que era lo que había pasado ¿hace cuanto que había desaparecido? No podía creerlo no quería creerlo sentía ganas de gritar.

Algo se apodero de mí y me fui directo a donde se encontraba Charlie mirando algunos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio. Cuando estuve frente a el casi grite.

-**¿Qué le paso a Bella? ¿Dónde esta?- **Charlie levantó la cabeza y pude ver como me miraba con odio y como su mandíbula se desencajaba por completo al verme frente a él.

-**Pero que diablos **- dijo poniéndose de pie para encararme- **¿Qué demonios haces aquí y quien te crees para venir de la nada y hablarme así?**

**-Solo me interesa saber que fue lo que le paso a Bella y cuanto tiempo lleva desaparecida- **me fui directo al punto sé que me estaba comportando de una forma muy grosera y que Charlie al igual que yo estaba desesperado por encontrar a Bella pero esto era demasiado no podía creer que el amor de mi estuviera desaparecida o peor que estuviera mue… no eso no podía ser, eso no.

-**pues déjame decirte muchacho que eso a ti no debería importarte la dejaste destrozada cuando tu y toda su familia se marcharon de este pueblo. Mi hija no hacia otra cosa mas que llorar y se estaba dejando morir era como una zombie hasta el día que…-**Charlie se quedo callado y entonces le roge.

**- por favor se lo suplico dígame hace cuanto que desapareció Bella y como fue por favor sé que no lo merezco pero tenga un poco de compasión-** juro que de poder hacerlo me abría puesto a llorar.

-**esta bien-**dijo con tono un poco menos severo-**como ya te dije Bella se convirtió en una zombie dejo de comer, no le importaba la escuela, no salía con amigas y solo se la pasaba llorando. Un día salí de casa muy temprano pues me habían llamado de aquí dela comisaria, no tarde mas de una hora en regresar a casa pero cuando llegue descubrí que Bella no estaba y lo único que encontré fue una nota en la que me decía que había dado a dar un paseo para despejar su mente pero que regresaba pronto, decidí dejarla pues creí que lo necesitaba, pero comenzó a anochecer y no regresaba comencé a preocuparme, así que empecé a buscarla por todos lado pero no logre encontrarla- **pude notar como se le quebraba la voz a Charlie al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras y en su mente no dejaba de repetir "_fui un estúpido al no buscarla a tiempo"_.

No podía ser cierto maldita la hora en que decidí abandonarla empecé a creer que Alice tenia razón era un cobarde…

**-¿hace cuanto que ocurrió eso? ¿Hace cuanto que desapareció?- **le pregunta ya casi sin fuerzas.

-**dentro de 2 semanas se cumplirá un año de su desaparición- **no podía ser verdad, casi un año –**ahora si no te importa lárgate de mi presencia no te quiero volver a ver rondando por aquí porque no respondo ante lo que pueda hacer por tu culpa mi hija desapareció y maldita la hora en que regresaste.**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por una de las puertas que estaban atrás de él. Pero no dejaba de retumbar en mi cabeza algo que dijo tenia razón todo era cierto era mi culpa, solo mi culpa y la de nadie mas, si le pasaba algo a mi ángel nunca me lo perdonaría…

Pero tenia que hacer algo para encontrarla haría lo que fuera y lo primero que tenia que hacer era pedir ayuda así que salí corriendo de la comisaria hacia el bosque tome mi celular y marque a la única persona que se me venia en mente en ese momento **Alice**…

* * *

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo ya saben díganme lo que les pareció dejando sus reviews.**

**GRACIAS :D**

**Las adoro chicas…**


	3. Un año sin ti

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 3: Un año sin ti.**

Pero tenia que hacer algo para encontrarla haría lo que fuera y lo primero que tenia que hacer era pedir ayuda así que salí corriendo de la comisaria hacia el bosque tome mi celular y marque a la única persona que se me venia en mente en ese momento Alice…

Dos timbrazos y pude escuchar la voz de Alice:

-**Edward acabo de tener una visión… pero por favor dime que esta vez estoy equivocada, dime que no es cierto lo que acabo de mirar me y me harás muy muy feliz – **al igual que ella yo también quería que fuera mentira.

-**Si lo que acabas de ver es que mi Bella a desaparecido y nadie sabe donde se encuentra no es mas que la verdad, que no daría yo porque fuera mentira pero ambos sabemos que nunca te equivocas- **dije con una gran pena-**por eso te llamo Alice tienes que tratar de ver su futuro, ayúdame a buscarla por favor.**

**-Lo siento mucho Edward no sé que mas decirte puedo imaginar por lo que estas pasando… pero no tienes ni que preguntar sabes que te ayudare la vamos a encontrar hermano ya lo veras-**

**-Es lo que mas deseo…-**

**-Avisare a los demás los vamos a necesita además sabes que no te dejaremos solo en esto. Bueno ahora tengo que colgar voy a tratar de visualizar a Bella te mantendré informado y en cuanto informe a Carlisle y Esme iremos para allá –** dijo rápidamente.

-**Gracias Alice-**fue todo lo que alcance a decir antes de que colgara ahora no sabia que hacer me sentía tan perdido, tan desesperado, tan desolado y triste.

Pase la noche buscando alguna pista algún rastro, pero como era de esperarse no encontré nada. Casi al amanecer me di cuenta de una cosa desde mi llegada no había ido ni una sola vez a mi "hogar" aunque yo ya no pensaba así de ese lugar, pues sabia que me traería muchos recuerdo, unos malos y otros bueno aunque en esos momentos los dos me lastimaban igual.

No tarde mucho en llegar ante aquella grandiosa casa blanca escondida en el bosque, seguía igual que cuando la habitábamos. Entre y enseguida llegaron a mi cientos de imágenes pero mi mente se quedo parada en una sola que era mi Bella tirada en el suelo con su brazo lleno de sangre después de que Jasper tratara de atacarla, enseguida sacudí la cabeza tratando de borra aquella horrorosa escena y me puse ordenar la casa a velocidad vampírica pensando que todos llegarían pronto. Y no me equivoque 3 horas después en las que solo me quede mirando el cartel que tenía la foto de mi bella, llegaron todos podía mirar en sus rostros mucha tristeza y podía leer en sus mentes que era debido a Bella. Esme fue la primera en venir a mí.

-**lo siento tanto hijo todo estará bien ya lo veras-**dijo dándome un fuerte brazo.

Después toda la familia fue dándome palabras de apoyo. Eso era lo que menos necesita, que vinieran a mi y me dijeran lo siento como si estuvieran dándome el pésame por la muerte de Bella o algo así pero no quise ser grosero después de todo ellos estaban aquí para ayudarme a encontrarla.

-¿**Alice lograste ver algo sobre Bella?-**dije con tono desesperado y tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estuviera ocultando sus pensamientos de mi.

-**lo siento Edward no logro ver nada-**en ese momento quise morir** -te juro que lo he intentado pero al parecer… su futuro se borro es como si estuviera mue…- **Carlisle no la dejo terminar y le dijo.

-**Alice no hay que adelantarnos- **luego se dirigió a mí y pregunto-**¿Edward que es lo que has podido investigar?.**

**-no mucho en realidad Charlie no quiso decirme muchos detalles, me detesta por lo que le hice a su hija y como no iba a hacerlo si yo mismo me odio- **dije con toda la repulsión que sentía hacia mi ser.

**-no seas tan duro contigo cariño, solo la dejaste por que creíste que seria lo mejor para ella- **me dijo Esme con tono maternal y un poco de angustian.

-¡**no, no si soy un estúpido se que lo soy!- **dije casi gritando. Alice frunció el ceño y me miro con u poco de furia

-**vamos Edward para ya tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a Bella y en descubrir el porque no puedo mirar su futuro para ya de maldecirte-**esta vez Alice tenia razón así que empezamos a trazar un plan de búsqueda, la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario…

Después de dos semanas de buscarla sin descanso por todas partes incluyendo las ciudades y pueblos más cercanos a Forks no encontramos ni un minúsculo rastro de su olor o alguna señal que nos dijera donde podríamos encontrarla. Alice por ser de un poco mas del agrado de Charlie había logrado sacarle más detalles que yo, como que cuando recién comenzaron a buscarla los del departamento de policía solo habían encontrado en bosque un trozo de tela de la blusa que ella usaba ese día y que sus pertenecías no estaban en su casa porque Renee había insistido en llevárselas con ella a Jacksonville, todo lo demás era lo mismo que me había contado a mi.

Así que básicamente no teníamos nada.

Y hoy se cumplía un año de su misteriosa desaparición. Decidí ir a nuestro prado para estar solo no quería escuchar los pensamientos de lastima que todo tenían de mi, una vez estuve ahí me quede completamente sorprendido por como se encontraba nuestro pequeños paraíso. Estaba todo seco y sin vida, ya no parecía mas un paraíso ahora solo parecía un pedazo de tierra mas "_**es así como te encuentras por dentro ahora" **_me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Con mucha pena me senté ahí, recordando la primera vez que lleve a mi ángel a aquel lugar, como le había descontrolado por un momento cuando se me acabo la paciencia explicándole que yo era peligroso para ella, la cara de admiración al verme brillar como un "diamante" según sus palabras, los besos que nos habíamos dado, todos los te amo… de repente me encontraba llorando sin lagrimas sosteniendo fuertemente mis rodillas.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición sollozando pero tampoco importaba todo lo que quería era tener a Bella conmigo. Escuche como alguien se acercaba a mí pero no preste atención hasta que no escuche a Jasper decirme.

-**perdóname Edward te lo ruego, fue mi culpa que decidieras dejar a Bella , si hubiese sido mas fuerte ese día si tan solo hubiera tenido mas voluntad-**no deje que continuara.

-**no tengo nada que perdonarte se que lo que paso ese día no lo hiciste a propósito, en cuanto a la decisión de dejarla no fue mas que pura cobardía por mi parte- **le dije tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero todo lo que le decía era verdad yo nunca odie a Jasper por lo que paso aquel día.

-**no es que si fue mi culpa si yo no hubiese tratado de atacarla tu no habrías tenido que alejarla ti y aun estaría contigo, soy un basura** y **merezco que me odies-**

**- para, ya te dije que no ha sido tu culpa, pero si eso te hace sentí tranquilo te perdono- **de la nada comencé a sentir olas de tranquilidad viviendo asía mi- **pero si sigues enviándome olas de tranquilidad enserio me enojares así que ya basta lo menos que quiero ahora es sentirme tranquilo me sentiré de ese modo cuando tenga a Bella entre mis brazos y pueda…- **no termine de hablar cuando un horroroso olor a perro llego a mi nariz y a la de Jasper . aaa no podia ser, ese olor seguido de un moton de pensamientos (a los que no les tome mucha importancia) me indicaban la llegada de unos intrusos con los que en esos momentos no tenia ganas de lidiar...

* * *

**Bueno otro capitulo mas de mi historia espero que sea de su agrado y si algo no les gusto o les gustaría que agregara algo mas dejen sus reviews plisss. GRACIAS **

**PD: gracias por sus reviews a darky1995, hildiux y a oliveronica cullen massen. Enserio muchas gracias chicas de verdad aprecio que se tomen su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios.**


	4. El paseo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen todos son obra de la magnifica cabecita de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 4: El paseo.**

**PV Bella**

Podía sentir como se expandía ese hoyo negro en el que se había perdido mi corazón al escuchar que el ya no me amaba, esa frase no dejaba de retumbar en mi cabeza provocándome un fuerte dolor, que me estaba matando lenta y tortuosamente.

Ya nada me importaba, lo único que quería era estar con el. Hoy era uno de esos días en que todo me parecía oscuro daba igual si había sol o estaba nublado o si en estos momentos un malvado vampiro venia a querer asesinarme, juro que si eso pasaba no pondría resistencia.

Me encontraba en mi cama llorando, ahogando mis sollozos con la almohada asía dos semanas que el me había dejado. Cuando Sam me había llevado a casa y después de haber salido un poco del shock en el que me había dejado su partida busque por todas partes las cosas que tenia de el fotos, CD's, notas enviadas clandestinamente en clase, pero no logre encontrar nada era como si nunca hubiese existido tal como el lo prometió pero eso hacia que me doliera mas pues mis labios no se habían olvidado de sus besos y mi cuerpo no había olvidado su toque suave y frio

Aun seguía asistiendo a el instituto para no tener que preocupar más de lo que ya estaba a Charlie, pero me dolía ir a ese lugar pues todo me lo recordaba a el "_**Edward"**_ solo el hecho de pensar su nombre provocaba que me dieran una ganas terribles de llorar y llorar hasta que la vida se me fuera en ello.

Según el calendario en mi pared hoy era viernes y el reloj de mi mesa de noche me decía que eran las 6:00 am por lo que tenia que ir a la escuela, reuní todas las fuerzas que pude y logre levantarme, me metí a la ducha por 20 minutos y por ultimo me cambie sin siquiera ser consiente de que ropa era la que me estaba poniendo, con mi cabello no me esforcé en nada solo lo deje suelto sin preocuparme por cepillarlo o arreglarlo un poco. Tome las llaves de mi camioneta y me dirigí al instituto como ya era mi costumbre llorando todo el camino. Al llegar tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la biblioteca ahí era mi refugio hasta que la chicharra me avisara de que era hora de entrar a clase.

El día paso como era mi costumbre iba de clase en clase en un estado de zombie sin siquiera prestar atención pues el era el que ocupaba toda mi mente. Ya no entraba a clase de biología pues me traía muchos recuerdos que dolían, tampoco iba a la cafetería en su lugar me quedaba en la biblioteca llorando en uno de sus rincones y al terminar las clases me dirigía a casa comía lo que sea y me encerraba en mi cuarto por el resto del día.

Pero al parecer el dolor era más grande hoy, apenas si me dejaba respirar. Necesitaba a Edward lo quería de nuevo a mi lado o por lo menos quería algo con lo que me sintiera conectada con el. Y así fue que decidí ir a nuestro prado no me importaba los riesgos que corriera, el me había hecho prometer que me cuidaría y no me expondría a ningún peligro, pero si analizaba las cosas el no había cumplido con su promesa(o por lo menos no del todo) pues aunque no hubiera ninguna prueba de que el en algún momento se había encontraba a mi lado, yo aun lo tenia grabado en mi mente y en mi corazón y el dolor era un recordatorio de que el si había existido. Por lo que yo tampoco tenía que cumplir mi promesa.

Tome un papel y un lápiz y anote:

Papá:

Decidí salir a dar un paseo necesito despejar un poco mi mente regreso mas tarde, te quiero.

Bella.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras tomando la nota que escribí a Charlie y mi mochila que previamente había vaciado. Pegue el trozo de papel con un imán al frigorífico y luego agarre una botella de agua, la metí a la mochila, me dirigí a la puerta y salí de la casa.

Me detuve junto a mi camioneta pensando que para llegar al prado necesitaba ir en coche un buen tramo, pero decidí que mejor iría caminando tal vez no lograría llegar al prado, pero montarme en mi vieja camioneta dificultaría el que mi mente se despejara y de verdad quería intentar olvidarme del dolor por un momento, sabia que el ir al prado dificultaría esa tarea pero necesitaba ir a ese lugar algo dentro de mi me estaba impulsando asía el.

Comencé a caminar rumbo al bosque, y mientras mas me adentraba en el comenzaba a sentir como me consumía en un dolor inmenso después de una hora de caminar no estaba ni a medio camino de distancia de nuestro prado pero ya no podía mas me dolían mucho los pies, las rodillas y las manos a causa de todas la caída que había sufrido ya por culpa de mi maldita torpeza. Me senté bajo unos de los arboles poniendo la cabeza entre mis rodillas y en esa posición comencé a llorar desolada. lloraba de miedo, coraje y tristeza pero sobre todo lloraba por el por mi Edward "_ya no es tu Edward" _me dijo una pequeña vocecilla en mi cabeza. Y entonces empecé a preguntarme el ¿porque a mi? ¿Porque cuando era tan feliz se me era arrebatado todo de golpe? Todo, Edward en poco tiempo logro convertirse en mi todo y sin el ya nada me importaba.

Me levanté de donde me encontraba y decidí seguir caminando pero no alcance ni dar cinco pasos cuando tropecé con una rama para luego caer, sentí como mi cabeza pegaba en algo duro posiblemente una roca, trate de ponerme en pie pero me fue imposible me sentía muy mareada un liquido rojo comenzó a deslizarse por mi sien y luego todo se volvió negro…

**PV Alec **(si he puesto Alec jejeje XD)

Cada vez era más fácil y aburrido terminar con aquellos debiluchos que no querían acatar las reglas de los de nuestra especie.

Esta vez por ordenes de el "amo" Aro nos toco a Jane, Demetri y a mi ir a eliminar a unos nómadas que empezaban a llamar mucho la atención en Seattle habían tratado de huir a un lugar cerca de ahí, Forks que era donde ahora nos encontrábamos quemando los restos de esos dos cobardes en medio del bosque.

-**A sido una tarea fácil el amo Aro debería empezar a ponernos tareas un poco mas difíciles, esto es tan aburrido-** dijo mi hermana Jane

-**Lo cierto es que deberíamos estar un poco agradecidos con el amo, pudo habernos dejado en Volterra sin hacer nada- **le dijo Demetri a Jane con ese estúpido y fastidioso tono de perrito faldero era peor que mi hermana

-**Oh¡ claro hay que estar muy agradecidos por habernos hecho viajar para nada- **dije con tono de ironía-**estos tipos no nos duraron ni cinco minutos y eso que intentamos prolongar su agonía, creo que preferiría haberme quedado a entrenar a lo novatos algunos saben dar un poco mas lucha ya que tienen dones interesantes.**

**-bueno ya da igual lo que pensemos ya estamos aquí, y terminamos con el trabajo por lo que creo que ya deberíamos regresar a Seattle el jet debe estarnos esperando allí - **Dijo Jane con voz autoritaria.

Odiaba cuando me hablaba así quien se creía.

**-Pues yo opino que deberíamos de alimentarnos, tengo un poco de se… -** no termine la frase cuando un delicioso aroma golpeo mi nariz olía endemoniadamente bien, pude ver que Jane y Demetri también lo notaron.

-**Es del que llegue primero – **dijo Demetri retándonos.

Demetri fue el primero en salir corriendo por lo que llevaba una muy buena ventaja pero no lo suficiente para mí ya que sin esfuerzo alguno enseguida logre alcanzarlo, lo tome por los hombros y lo estampe contra un árbol.

**-Lo siento colega- **le dije riendo.

Seguí corriendo y comencé a sentir el aroma cada vez mas cerca tal vez estaba como a uno 3 kilómetros mas.

Podía sentir a Demetri corriendo atrás de mi pero a una muy corta distancia así que me apresure. En ningún momento pude mirar a Jane seguro que estaba esperando para emboscarnos a Demetri y a mí con su don era muy astuta, pero decidí que esta vez yo utilizaría primero mi don, esperaría el momento adecuado.

Al fin llegue a la fuente de ese apetitoso olor, se trataba de una joven estaba tirada inconsciente en el suelo, podía ver una delgada línea de sangre recorrer su sien, pero algo estaba pasando porque en cuando la mire me parecía que era la chica mas linda que había visto jamás y enseguida su aroma dejo de ser apetecible para mi.

Que demonios estaba pasándome, trate de concentrarme y mirarla como lo que era una débil humana que me serviría de alimento pero no pude.

En ese momento pude sentir la presencia de Demetri y mi hermana estaban atrás de mí observándome de una forma rara.

-**¿Qué?- **les dije un poco confuso e irritado por no entender que era lo que me estaba pasando.

**-Pues estamos esperando, ganaste felicidades-**me dijo con mucho fastidio-** ahora bebe su sangre y vámonos que empiezo a perder la paciencia y tu no quieres que eso pase ¿o si hermanito?**

No preste mucha atención a lo que Jane me dijo y camine despacio asía donde se encontraba aquella muchacha con cuidado la tome en brazos y la mire detenidamente. Si era la chica mas linda que había visto, pero parecía haber estado llorando, se miraba tan frágil de repente sentí mucha necesidad de protegerla.

-**veo que has perdido el apetito querido Alec bueno si tuya no quieres a esa suculenta humana yo si-**dijo Demetri lanzándose asía mi para quitarme de los brazos a la chica.

-**Quieto ahí tu le haces algún daño y juro que te despedazo!-**le rugí con fiereza al mismo tiempo que utilizaba mi don para inmovilizarlo.

-**Alec! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Deja de jugar ya-**me dijo Jane con furia contenida, podía notar que estaba a poco de dejarme retorciéndome en el suelo con su don. Pero no me importaba quería quedarme con esa humana la quería para mi y nadie me la quitaría.

-**Ningún juego hermanita quiero a esta humana para mi, la llevaremos con nosotros-**le respondí sin mas, quedando yo mismo sorprendido por mi declaración, pero era verdad me la llevaría a Italia. ¿Que era lo que tenia esa humana qué me hacia actuar así?

**-QUEEEEEEE! Acaso ya perdiste la cabeza, pero que es lo que te pasa no podemos llevarnos a esa con nosotros- **dijo mientras la apuntaba de forma despectiva- **te imaginas lo que dirá el amo Aro cuando nos vea llegar con ella te exterminara de un solo golpe. Además ahora que lo pienso ¿para que la quieres?**

Me quede meditando un momento su pregunta ¿Qué para que la quería?...

Pues claro para que fuera mi pareja y se quedara conmigo toda la eternidad, ya iba siendo hora de que me buscara una pareja tenia mucho tiempo solo, quería estar con alguien y esta chica era la adecuada algo me lo decía.

**-contesta! Estoy esperando ¿para que quieres a la humana?**

**-la quiero para mi ya lo dije, quiero que se convierta en mi pareja-**le respondí muy seguro-**pero creo que tienes razón en algo Aro puede molestarse así que llámalo y luego me lo pasas porque como veras tengo las manos muy ocupadas-**dije mirando el semblante calmado de Mi humana.

**-no estas loco, no lo voy a llamar lo único que harás será enfurecerlo y no solo tu vas a salir mal de esto créeme. Una cosa más ¿Qué esperas para liberar a Demetri?-**cierto lo olvide.

-**en un momento, solo primero llama a Aro no podemos esperar mas.**

**-Esta bien hermanito lo llamare pero solo porque me voy a reír en tu cara cuando te ordene que extermines a la humana-**me dijo en tono burlón, pero enseguida se puso a llamar a Aro…

* * *

**Hola chicas esta vez tarde un poquito mas en subir el nuevo capitulo, lo siento pero lo bueno es que hoy me di el tiempo de subirlo jejejejeje.**

**Bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció ¿ok?. Pues las dejo BYE…**


	5. Aprovacion

**Capitulo 5: Aprovacion**

**PV Alec**

-**Bueno, Amo tenemos un problema-** un problema si claro yo no le miraba ningún problema al hecho de que ya había encontrado a mi pareja-**Se trata de mi hermano es que vera el…-**no la deje terminar ya que en ese momento le pedí que me pasara a Aro, con lo que me gane una mirada de rabia de por parte de Jane. Solo esperaba que Aro no reaccionara tan mal.

Jane me dio el teléfono a regañadientes y dije.

**-Amo- **odiaba tener que llamarlo así-** soy Alec lamento haber interrumpido la conversación que tenia con mi hermana pero creo que yo soy el que tiene que decirle que es lo que pasa.**

**-oh querido Alec!-**pude escuchar a Aro al otro lado de la línea-**pues dímelo ya, que me tienen un poco intrigado solo espero que no hayan cometido ninguna estupidez y que no sea nada grave, porque de lo contrario saben que tendrán un castigo o ¿no es así?.**

**-Claro que lo se mi señor-**dije apresuradamente apretando un poco los dientes-**solo es que vera…-**no encontraba las palabras para decírselo.

-**me estas haciendo perder la paciencia di lo que tengas que decir no seas cobarde- **no me gustaba que nadie me llamara cobarde nadie.

-**no soy ningún cobarde-**le respondí tratando de contener la rabia-**lo que quiero decirle es que me encontré una humana inconsciente en el bosque, la verdad es la humana mas bonita que he visto… - **me corto antes de que pudiera terminar.

-**No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar ¿estas tratando de decirme que te a cautivado una humana?**

**-mejor no pudo haberlo expresado señor, enserio me ha gustado la chica y quería pedir su autorización para poder llevarla conmigo a Volterra y convertirla en mi pareja-**dije de manera rápida. Jane estaba junto a mí escuchando atenta la conversación y Demetri seguía inmovilizado en el suelo.

-**vaya, vaya, vaya esta vez si que me has sorprendido Alec. Sabes perfectamente que los humanos no deben enterase de nuestra existencia por lo que no debemos tener lazos con ellos y ¡¿pretendes traer una humana al castillo? ¡-**dijo entre sorprendido y enojado.

-**lo se perfectamente señor. No se que es lo que tiene esta chica usted me conoce y sabe que yo solo veo a los humanos como alimento.-**por cruel que eso sonara era verdad.

-**ya lo se y me sorprende tu declaración esa humana debe tener algo especial para atraerte de ese modo…-**hizo un pequeña pausa y luego dijo-**bien lo he pensado, puedes traerla quiero conocer a esa chica veamos si es tan bonita y especial como dices…-**no podía creerlo lo había logrado había conseguido su autorización.

-**Gracias muchas gracias señor ya vera que no le miento- **iba a despedirme cuando dijo.

-**espera un momento si dices que la chica esta inconsciente no creo que sepas nada de su procedencia ni como se llama verdad?-**era verdad no sabia nada de ella pero que me estaba pasando.

-**así es señor no se en que pensaba-**dije un poco azorado.

-**bueno si te cautivo fue por algo no te preocupes en algún momento despertara y sabremos todo de ella tráela se acepta quedarse contigo obviamente se convertirá en una de nosotros no puede estar a tu lado siendo una insignificante humana, pero si se niega ya sabes lo que pasara… se convertirá en nuestro alimento-**estaba de acuerdo con todo so esperaba que me aceptara.

-**será como usted ordene señor.**

**-muy bien no pierdan mas tiempo y regresen ya supongo que ya terminaron con la consigna que les puse.**

**-si señor fue fácil acabar con esos tipos**

**-bien pues nos vemos pronto estoy ansioso por conocer ala chica- **

**-muy bien amo regresaremos de inmediato hasta luego-**colgué y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. –**muy bien hermanita lo logre me ha permitido llevarla conmigo**- le dije con tono de suficiencia a jane. A quien en ese momento se le desencajo la mandíbula en una expresión de sorpresa, no podía creer que me Aro me hubiera dejado llevar con nosotros a la humana.

-**no lo puedo creer el Amo ya perdió la cabeza-**dijo irritada, casi podía jurar que en cualquier momento le saldría fuego por los ojos estaba realmente furiosa-**bien que esperas libera ya a Demetri y vámonos- **hice lo que me pidió y en cuanto Demetri pudo moverse me miro furioso y dijo

-**si vuelves a hacer eso te mato me has entendido – **yo solo pude soltar una risotada. Sabía que en ese momento no haría intento de atacarme porque por supuesto había escuchado absolutamente todo, pero luego intentaría vengarse lo conocía demasiado bien.

Me levante del suelo aun con la chica en mis brazos y me disponía a correr cuan de repente ella se aferro fuertemente a mi cuello y me dijo con vos pastosa

-**lleva…me contigo no… no me dejes –**mi hermana y Demetri voltearon sorprendidos y yoen ese momento me sentí muy feliz por sus palabras aunque sabia bien que aun no se encontraba consiente del todo.

**-sshhhh tranquila eso hare… no me separare de ti-**le susurre muy despacio en el oído. Jane volteo asía mi, rodando los ojos, pero no me moleste ya solo podía pensar en la hermosa chica que estaba en mis brazos.

**PV Bella**

Estaba intentando despertar pero no podía mis parpados pesaban mucho y no podía sentir mi cuerpo. Pude escuchar unas voces pero no logre identificar ninguna ni entender lo que decían luego solo fui consiente de que me encontraba en los brazos de alguien y de como me levantaban del suelo. De repente y de la nada un flash back de todos los momentos que había vivido con Edward pasó por mi mente hasta llegar a la horrorosa escena donde el me dejaba entonces solo pude rogarle que me llevara con el que no me dejara me pareció escuchar una voz era él era mi Edward… pero luego todo se puso negro de nuevo…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicas, lamento que este capitulo sea muyyy corto pero les prometo que lo mas pronto que pueda subire otro ok... no se me desesperen plisss. bueno pues solo me queda decirles gracias a las que me han colocado en sus favoritos, por sus alertas y por sus reviews **

**PD: no olviden dejarme sus reviews y decirme que les parecio este capitulo**

**GRACIAS¡ :D**


	6. Adiós a la venda de mis ojos

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si me pertenece :D **

**Capitulo 6: Adiós a la venda de mis ojos**

**PV Bella**

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente pero aun me sentía mareada y por si eso fuera poco sentía que la cabeza me estallaría en cualquier momento.

No tenia ni idea de en que lugar me encontraba.

Me incorpore despacio y mire a mi alrededor pero nada me era conocido, el lugar era pequeño las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con ligeras decoraciones en negro de una de las paredes colgaba un cuadro un poco tenebroso y viejo me recordaba a los cuadros que los Cullen tenían en su casa, del techo colgaba una elegante araña de cristal que daba la iluminación necesaria a la pequeña habitación, frente a mi se encontraba una puerta dorada que parecía estar tallada en oro. La cama en la que me encontraba era suave estaba cubierta por unas sabanas de seda roja, todo parecía muy fino y costoso, pero comencé a experimentar una rara y fea sensación que identifique como claustrofobia al darme cuenta de que en aquel lugar no había ninguna ventana.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dándome un sobresalto y dejando ver a un chico muy apuesto de tez blanca cabello oscuro y sonrisa radiante. En lo ultimo que preste atención fue en sus ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir sin control y empecé a entrar en pánico al darme cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un frio e intenso color rojo .En ese momento solo una palabra vino a mi mente _**vampiro **_el chico era un vampiro y no uno "vegetariano" para mi mala suerte

-**Hola-** me dijo con un tono de voz despreocupado.

Trate de contestar pues pensé que si no lo hacia se podía molestar pero me fue imposible encontrar mi voz para hacerlo. Se quedo en silencio por varios segundos, supuse que era porque esperaba mi respuesta, pero al darse cuenta de que no respondería al saludo decidió seguir hablando.

**-Que bueno que has despertado tenias varias horas inconscientes y comenzaba a preocuparme-**dijo dando pequeños pasos asía mí.

Yo no tenia ni idea de que decir o que hacer. Solo podía sentir como el miedo se apoderaba cada vez más de mí provocando que mi corazón latiera desbocado en mi pecho. Por acto de reflejo comencé a retroceder hasta quedar con las piernas recogidas sobre mi pecho y mi espalda pegada al cabecero de la cama.

**-heee tranquila no voy a hacerte daño- **dijo levantando las manos, pero aun así no pude cambiar mi postura ni tranquilizarme-**nuca podría lastimarte-**por alguna extraña razón le creí y entonces empecé a relajarme poco a poco. Cuando noto que mi miedo asía él había desaparecido casi en su totalidad bajo las manos y se quedo mirándome en silencio unos minutos, por mi parte también me dedique a mirarlo hasta que no pude más y rompí con el silencio que se había producido.

-**¿En donde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quien eres tu?-**le dije con voz temblorosa.

**-Bien voy a contestar tus preguntas pero primero empezare con la ultima hay que presentarnos ¿te parece?-**hice un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y después el prosiguió-**me llamo Alec y tu eres…**

**-Soy Isabella Swan.**

**-Isabella que hermoso nombre y es Italiano me encanta-**me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras ponía una sonrisa picara. Esperen un momento ¿estaba coqueteándome? No no podía ser, son imaginaciones tuyas Bella pensé.

-**G-g-racias, ahora por favor podrías responder mi otras preguntas-**le dije tratando de ser amable no quería enfadarlo ni nada por el estilo.

-**si claro discúlpame es solo tus ojos… son hermosos ¿alguna vez te lo han dicho?- **ok era oficial estaba coqueteando conmigo pero porque lo hacia-**bueno ahora a resolver tus dudas bien pues estamos en un jet privado rumbo a Italia a Volterra para ser exactos –**mi respiración y mi corazón se aceleraron al oír aquellas palabras. Estaba rumbo a Italia y a Volterra se trataría de la misma ciudad que habitaban los malvados Vulturis de los que tanto me había hablado Edward pero que era lo que quería Alec de mi. Estaba en problemas

-**¿Queeeeeee? No no ¡pero que es lo que quieres de mi para que me llevas a ese lugar!- **le grite desesperada y ya completamente asustada. Mi mente empezó a tramar distintos planes para poder escapar pero ninguno me serviría de nada pues me encontraba a varios metros en el aire en un jet con un vampiro no vegetariano que solo Dios sabia que era lo que quería hacerme. De repente empecé a llorar desesperada y alguien en quien no había pensado se vino a mi mente Charlie ahh en esos momentos ya estaría vuelto loco buscándome.

Entonces de la nada pude sentir los fríos brazos de Alec apretándome contra su pecho me tense pero no deje de llorar y en ese momento decidí que no lucharía pues era obvio que no me serviría de nada.

-**¿Qué quieres de mi?-** le dije contra su pecho entre sollozos. Me estaba sintiendo muy agotada a pesar de que ya había dormido por sabe cuantas horas y no tenia mas fuerzas

-**tranquilízate por favor no voy a hacerte daño te lo dije… yo solo, te encontré inconsciente en el bosque y pensé es la chica mas linda que he visto en mi existencia, la quiero para mi entonces decidí llevarte a Volterra conmigo-**no lo podía creer o que estaba escuchando ¿decidió raptarme y reclamarme como suya solo porque creyó que era linda? Y me lo decía así como así estaba a punto de volverme loca.**- me has cautivado por completo Isabella. Asique solo te pido por favor que estés a mi lado y te conviertas en mi pareja. ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?.**

Me separe rápidamente de su pecho para verle la cara. Se me estaba declarando sin más. Solo pensé estas soñando tonta despierta solo se trata de una pesadilla. Pues nada de lo que estaba pasando tenia lógica ese chico ni siquiera me conocía ni yo lo concia a él y quería que me convirtiera en su pareja. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. De todas las millones de personas que había en este mundo de las cuales la mayoría eran chicas según todos los reportes y podrá jurar que muchas ellas era mas lindas que yo, él se tenia que fijar en mi precisamente en mi, parecía que la vida me estaba jugando una broma macabra.

**-¿P-pe-pero que dices?**

**-lo que has escuchado en verdad me encantaría que te convirtieras en mi pareja-**pareció pensar un segundo y luego siguió hablando-a**unque eso implicaría ciertas cosas que creo que debo decirte antes de que aceptes-**estaba dando por hecho que lo aceptaría y aun no había salido ni una sola palabra de mi boca pareció ver algo en mi expresión por que me dijo-**vamos no pongas esa cara sé que lo harás sé que me aceptaras.**

De repente el valor para hablar salió de dentro de mí. Al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación peligrosa con un vampiro.

**-no te conozco y tu tampoco me conoces mucho a mi y no puedes saber si tengo novio ya -**intente zafarme de el sabia que mis excusas eran idiotas y que tal vez no funcionarían pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.- **o si alg…- **aun no terminaba de hablar cuando el me interrumpió

-**¿tienes novio?-**dijo con voz contenida parecía apunto de romper algo o a alguien y quien estaba mas cerca era yo así que le respondí rápidamente.

-**No no lo tengo pero y ¿si lo tuviera?, además tengo un padre y una madre la cual no esta en Forks pero mi padre si lo esta y debe estar vuelto loco buscándome-**le dije rápidamente casi sin respirar

**-Aaaa ya veo, pero no te preocupes mas por eso , si es lo que te impide aceptar libremente mi propuesta entonces yo me encargare de ese problemas.- **en ese instante sentí mucho miedo pero no por mi sino por Charlie y Renee, en que momento mi estúpido cerebro había dejado de funcionar por que los había mencionado habría sido mejor quedarme callada pero estaba desesperada yo y mi bocota. Sabia perfectamente a que se refería con solucionarlo y no quería ni pensar…

**-NO ese no es el problema, el problema es...- **estaba hurgando en mi cerebro para inventar una mentira que pudiera sacar a mis padres de todo este problema en el que por mi torpeza los había metido, pero no pude encontrar ninguna que sirviera así que solo me quedaba una solución para que no les pasara nada a Charlie y a Renee era precipitada y tonta pero algo dentro de mi me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto tal vez ya había terminado de volverme loca así que finalmente dije**- No tengo ningún problema, acepto me convertiré en tu pareja. Mis padres no son ningún problema.**

Hay por Dios pero que acababa de hacer. Pude ver como una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

**-perfecto te dije sabia que me aceptarías pero aun no te he dicho las condiciones y en muy importante que las sepas- **Yo ya sabia una de las condiciones por así decirlo tenia que convertirme en vampiro o vampiresa en mi caso. Alec se habría dado cuenta ya de que yo sabia lo que era? Él no me había dicho nada y no había tratado de justificar el color de sus ojos, claro que no yo aun no hacia ningún comentario al respecto.

**-ya se cual es una de esas condiciones-**me aventure a decir al fin y al cabo no tenia nada que perder ya había aceptado su propuesta y ya no me daba miedo morir pues prácticamente ya lo estaba. Edward y su familia me mataron con su partida -**tengo que convertirme en vampiro igual que tu ¿no es así?-**pude ver un poco de desconcierto en su cara y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrado parecía un poco sorprendido ante mi revelación ¿es que acaso no se le había pasado ni un segundo por la cabeza que sus ojos rojos lo delatarían? O que si no estuviera enterada de lo que era habría preguntado ya como cualquier ser humano ignorante de la existencia de los vampiros lo hubiera hecho.

**-¿como sabes lo que soy?-**me dijo aun con cara de desconcierto.

-**b-bu-eno conozco a otros de tu especie-** le dije sin mas pero no pensaba rebelarle mas detalles pues tal vez metería en problemas a los Cullen y aun los quería demasiado a TODOS como para causarles algún daño. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien que yo supiera sobre la existencia de los de su especie.

-**mmmm ya veo y si no me equivoco a esos "otros" que conoces son el clan Cullen ¿no es cierto?-** un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. y solté un gemido –**son el único clan que vive en Forks y conviven con humanos y por tu reacción al escucharme mencionaros ya no necesito mas confirmaciones- **ahora el lo sabia y no me quedaba otra mas que rezar por que no les hicieran nada .

-**bueno pero de cualquier modo quiero que me lo confirmes con tus palabras así que contesta Isabella ¿fueron los Cullen?-**

-**si son ellos a quien conozco-**no podía ocultarlo era inútil, pero trate de arreglarlo-**pero ellos no me dijeron nada yo sola lo deduje comencé a ponerme insistente y a investigar ya que miraba ciertas cosas raras en ellos como la temperatura, sus ojos que cambiaban de color, no comían nada durante el almuerzo y todas las cosas que distinguen a un vampiro de un humano. Fui tan persuasiva que lo descubrí y a ellos no les quedo otra opción mas que admitirlo y hacerme prometer que jamás lo diría.-**pareció meditar un momento y luego dijo.

-**mmmm ya veo, pero debiste estar muy muy cerca de ellos para poder adivinar lo que eran, puedo ver que no me lo cuentas todo así que si quieres que todo sea paz entre nosotros dime toda la historia- **iba a comenzar hablar pero me interrumpió diciendo- **aaa pero quiero solo la verdad- **tan solo su expresión al decirme esas palabras me dijo que con él no se jugaba.

-**esta bien te voy a decir toda la verdad pero solo quiero una cosa- **me miro pensativo un momento y luego toco mi mejilla y dijo

-**te daré lo que quieras preciosa- **

-**solo quiero que por favor me prometas que no les harán daño – **me miro con un poco de recelo pero enseguida dijo

-**bien acepto prometo no dañar a ninguno de los cullen- **suspire un poco aliviada, por lo menos ellos estarían a salvo. O eso esperaba

-**Gracias, muy bien …. Pues.. esto.. ¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?- **Alec entrecerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa me contesto

-**la corta por favor**- aun seguía sonriendo al parecer mi nerviosismo le causaba un poco de gracia.

Le conté la historia resumida y Alec todo el tiempo me escucho en silencio nunca dijo ni una sola palara ni me interrumpió solo podía observa como de repente se tensaba y sacaba pequeños gruñidos de su pecho.

**-Y esa fue la historia que viví junto Edward y los Cullen hasta el día que les molesto mi presencia y me dejaron- **termine sollozando y sintiéndome pateta, rota y desolada

El siguió observándome sin decir palabra se cerco a mi de nuevo, tomo mi cara entre sus manos con mucha fuerza y me dijo.

**-no entiendo porque me hiciste prometer que no les haría daño si ellos te han lastimado mucho a ti – **me miraba enojado. Y sus manos me lastimaban

-**eso es porque aun los quiero porque aun amo a Edward-** su cara me lo dijo todo no debí pronunciar esas palabras. Soltó mi cara bruscamente y se alejó de mí.

-**¡Eres una es….- **comenzó a gritar perose quedo a media frase luego respiro hondo y continuo un poco mas calmado-** perdón perdí la cabeza por un momento los siento es solo que no logro entender como es que los sigues queriendo y protegiendo después de lo que te hicieron, te das cuenta de que nunca te quisieron realmente y que solo fuiste un juguete de Edward- **esas palabras calaron en el fondo de mi ser- **tu deberías de odiarlos y debes olvidar a Edward Cullen esa no es una sugerencia en una orden me has oído- **

**-pe-e-ero que no…-**

**-no te atrevas a decirme que no puedes porque si vas a ser mi pareja tienes que hacerlo- **mi cabeza daba vueltas, como era que había comenzado esta conversación él estaba exigiéndome que olvidara a Edward luego todas sus palabras pasaron por mi mente cada una de ellas junto a un puñado de flash backs de todo lo que viví con Edward y la que una vez considere como mi nueva familia. Medite un poco mas las palabras de Alec y me di cuenta de que era verdad no tenia porque seguir queriéndolos ellos me despreciaban de lo contrario no me habrían dejado, ellos solo jugaron conmigo no era mas que su "mascota" todos esos momentos felices solo fueron ilusiones creadas por ellos todo lo que vivimos nunca existió y lo mas seguro era que ellos se burlaran a mis espaldas de mi estupidez humana. ¿A cuantas chicas mas no les habrían hecho lo mismo? ¿ A cuantas chicas mas habría enamorado Edward para luego dejarlas botadas? De repente todo cobro sentido como si una venda se hubiera caído de mis ojos. No tenia que amarlos, ellos me habían dado todo para luego poder arrancármelo de la forma mas cruel posible.

El hoyo negro de mi pecho dejo de existir en el momento que lo entendí todo, pues lo lleno el odio y la sed de venganza…

* * *

**Chicas no me maten plisss sé que deben de odiarme lo siento tuve un pequeño problema con mi ordenador y me fue imposible subir este capitulo pero bueno aquí esta espero que les guste y les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. Como ya les dije espero que les guste porfis les suplico que me dejen sus reviews.**

**Mil gracias por sus alertas, reviews y por ponerme en sus favoritos.**

**Las amo chicas y chicos :D**


	7. Bienvenida a la familia

**Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer peor la historia es toda mía **

**Capitulo 7: Bienvenida a la familia.**

**PV Bella **

Aun me encontraba sobre la cama de aquella pequeña habitación dentro del jet privado, que de seguro me llevaba al final de mis días como humana. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve esa rara charla con Alec aun que la verdad era que me abrió los ojos y sirvió darme cuenta de lo equivoca que había estado con respecto a los Cullen pero después me las arreglaría con ellos, ahora mi mayor preocupación solo era Charlie lo que me pasara a mi ya no importaba mucho, pero mi papá era otro cuento. Seguro que el pobre se encontraba desesperado buscándome. No tenía ni la más remota idea de a que hora había desaparecido pero seguro que llevaba horas fuera de casa y mucho me temía que jamás regresaría solo me quedaba rogar a Dios que Charlie y Renee no sufrieran tanto con mi repentina desaparición. Si me lamentaba por algo era solo por ellos.

De nuevo la puerta dorada se abrió dejándome ver a Alec con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**hey como te encuentras? Estas cómoda? Siento que no he sido un buen anfitrión y lo siento, sucede que estaba olvidando que eres humana y tienes muchas mas necesidades fisiológicas que yo.**- ni siquiera me pare a pensar en eso no había comido nada en todo el día, pero no era como si tuviera mucha hambre en realidad.

-**Heee gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien no necesito nada**- ilusamente creí que ya tenia el valor suficiente para la siguiente vez que hablara con el pero me equivoque, aun me ponía un poco nerviosa

- **ok genial**- después de decir eso se acercó de nuevo a mí pero esta vez ya no me aparte seguí en la posición en la que me encontraba desde hacia horas.

**-Bueno veras Isabella dentro de poco aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto Florence de Pisa y después viajaremos un poco mas de una hora en auto hacia Volterra ya que casi es de día y no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos vea además así será mas cómodo viajar para ti**- genial estábamos apunto de llegar bueno en un momento u otro tenia que pasar el único problema era que no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la realeza vampírica.

-**solo me falta pedirte una cosa, por favor Isabella compórtate bien si-** bueno al menos me lo pedía por favor**- prométeme que te vas a portar bien- **no me quedo otra opción mas que responder…

**-no te preocupes me comportare lo prometo-**

- **muy bien gracias, también me gustaría saber si tienes alguna pregunta para mi? digo no te he dicho mucho y pensé que tendrías alguna duda-**

**- ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? Bueno me refiero a que es lo que hacías en Forks - ** esa duda tenia un buen rato rondando en mi cabeza.

-** Solo estábamos de paso por allí en realidad teníamos una misión en Seattle, había un grupo de neófitos revoltosos, empezaban a llamar mucho la atención y los Vulturi no podemos permitir eso- **así que su destino siempre fue Seattle, "espera Bella estaba hablando en plural al parecer hay alguien mas en el avión" la vocecita de mi cabeza hizo que me percatara de ese pequeño detalle.

-**Espera tu misión y la de quien mas creí que solo tu y yo viajábamos solos-** una muy bonita sonrisa se poso en su rostro (era la verdad y tenia que admitirla.) luego me respondió.

-**Bueno pues no tontita. Mi hermana Jane se encuentra al otro lado de esa puerta refunfuñando sobre el hecho de que quisiera traerte conmigo –** su hermana? Valla eso si me sorprendió.

**-Cuando dices tu herma te refieres a hermana de creación no es así? Me refiero que el mismo vampiro los convirtió?- **comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y luego me dijo.

-**pues si a los dos no transformo Aro** **pero en realidad antes de que eso pasara ya éramos hermanos ella es mi gemela si es que puede llamársele así ya que no nos parecemos en nada- **su respuesta me dejo algo sorprendida así que eran hermanos de verdad.

-**O en-entiendo es que creí…-**

**-tranquila ya lo se, bueno como iba diciendo también esta Demetri él es alguien de la guardia al igual que Jane y yo a casi lo olvido también están los pilotos no creíste que yo pilotaba esto verdad- **me dijo mirándome muy divertido al parecer yo le estaba resultando muy entretenida aunque era verdad, que tonta claro que tenia que haber mas personas a bordo. Al darme cuenta de eso me puse tan roja como un tomate. De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una muchacha menudita aunque no tanto como Alice de ojos rojos y una rubia cabellera.

-**que se te ofrece hermanita?- **le dijo Alec con un tono de fastidio.

Así que esa era su hermana el tenia razón no se parecían en nada bueno tal vez un poco en las facciones de la cara pero solo un poco y como era costumbre entre los de su especie era muy hermosa.

-**solo venia informarte que en media hora llegaremos a Pisa- **Le dijo a Alec, mientras me mira a mi con algo que se parecía mucho al odio pero porque yo no le había hecho nada. Después salió dejándome un poco asustado pero solo un poco. Y al parecer Ale lo noto por lo que me dijo.

**-tranquila mi hermana a veces puede se un BRUJA-**al decir bruja lo dijo mas fuerte y luego me sonrió-** pero no es tan mala solo que no se fía para nada de los humanos bueno mas bien solo le gustan de alimento.**

**- ja claro eso me tranquiliza mas-**no me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Alec soltó una carcajada. Una vez que pudo calmarse me toco la mejilla y me miro con unos ojos que me hipnotizaron, independientemente de el rojo carmesí que estos tenían eran de alguna forma ¿lindos?

-**pues deberías de estar tranquila porque yo no voy a permitir que nadie te haga nada ¡de acuerdo?-** me dijo acariciando suavemente mi cara y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Algo me decía que Alec no era tan malo como me temía, no me incomodo cuando me toco, en realidad me sentí muy tranquila y protegida.

-**bueno tenemos que irnos a los asiento estamos apunto de aterrizar- **solo atine a decirle un OK por lo bajito y luego lo seguí fuera de la habitación. No preste mucha atención a lo demás so mire a Jane que ya se encontraba en uno de los asientos junto a otro vampiro que deduje seria ese tal Demetri.

Alec me dirigió a otro par de asientos, me señalo que me sentara y una vez que lo hice me abrocho con mucho cuidado el cinturón para después sentarse en el asiento que estaba a mi lado.

Una ves que aterrizamos me puse nervioso ya solo faltaba una hora para que mi vida cambiara. Cuando bajamos del avión dos autos esperaban ya puesto que ya casi amanecía.

-**un coche es para ti y para mi y en el otro viajaran Jane y Demetri-**me informo Alec a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Una vez en el auto el tiempo del viaje se me paso volando y cuando menos pensé ya esta frente a un lúgubre castillo que parecía tener siglos.

- **Benvenuti a Volterra- **me dijo Alec con una sonrisa - **tranquilízate ya te lo he dicho nada malo va a pasarte ahora tenemos que ir con Aro, Cayo y Marco pero no tengas miedo no son tan malos una vez que los conoces-** trato de tranquilizarme.

Decidí darle prisa a lo que evidentemente era inevitable y baje del auto con Alec pisándome los talones frente a una enorme puerta de madera nos esperaban Jane y Demetri junto a otro tres vampiros.

De nuevo Jane me envió una envenenada mirada para luego darse la vuelta y entrar por esas puertas Alec me señalo con la cabeza que la siguiera y así lo hice con el aun a mis espaldas. Tenia la esperanza de que no fuera así pero no tuve suerte dentro del castillo todo era igual o mas lúgubre que por fuera además se encontraba casi a oscuras y olía un poco a humedad había muchas puertas y pasillos pero nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia un elevador muy moderno. Una vez que estuvimos dentro de el me di cuenta de que no pegaba nada con el lugar lo que hizo que una sonrisa a se formara en mi cara Alec lo noto y con voz alegre me susurro.

-**cual es el chiste preciosa?-**

-**No es nada, solo que estaba pensando que ese elevador no combina con el lugar- **le confesé un poco roja, el empezó a reír un poco bajo

-**me alegra que empieces a relajarte- **dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi cara, en eso se escucho el tink del elevador anunciando que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, al salir de este había una amplia recepción donde solo se encontraba un moderno escritorio con algunos papeles y una joven detrás de el parecía un poco concentrada en algo pero al fijarse en nuestra presencia se para de inmediato y nos dio la bienvenida en italiano fue hasta en ese entonces que me di cuenta de que era humana. Voltee a mirar a Alec con la duda grabada en mi rostro el entendió y me susurro.

-**ella sabe lo que somos pero quiere ser como nosotr…-**Jane lo interrumpió sin mirar en ningún momento hacia nuestra dirección y dijo.

-**o tal vez si no hace bien su trabajo se convierta en el postre- **pude mirar como Alec le lanzo un mirada envenenada que daba miedo y luego se disculpo conmigo.

Al fin entramos por otras enormes puertas de madera. Incluso antes de que estuviéramos dentro una voz masculina dijo.

-**al fin llegaron, me tenían impaciente – **el dueño de la voz un poco mayor pero no tanto, tenia una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. A sus lados tenia a otros dos hombres el de la derecha se miraba mas mayor también alto y de pelo largo y el de la izquierda parecía ser el mas joven pero solo en apariencia porque tal vez tenia siglos de vida este tenia le pelo rubio y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Todos vestían ropas negras y los tres se encontraban en tres imponentes tronos. Eso lo recordaba de las pinturas que una vez Edward me mostro así que supe que ellos eran Aro, Cayo y Marco los temibles reyes de los vampiros.

-**sentimos el retraso amo Aro pero gracias a mi hermano tuvimos un retraso- **dijo Jane mirándonos a Alec y a mi.

-**aaaaa querido Ale casi que esta es la chica de la que hablamos tengo que admitir que es muy bella- **dijo Aro escudriñándome con la mirada, Alec puso la mano en mi cintura y le respondió.

-**si es reamente bella – **pero lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-**bueno un punto a tu favor- **le dijo Aro y luego soltó una risotada después tomo la mano de Alec con ambas manos cerro los ojos y pareció concentrarse. Pero luego de un minuto o dos le libero la mano. Eso me desconcertó un poco.

**-aa ya lo veo así que los Cullen quien lo diría nunca pensé que mi amigo Carlisle permitiera que un hijo suyo contara nuestro secreto- **como pudo enterarse de eso se habría contado Alec, voltee y lo mire desconcertada.

-**Aro puede leer los pensamientos de cualquier persona con solo tocarlo-** respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

-**a si es hermosa Isabela ese es mi don, me permitirías tu mano- **dijo ofreciéndome la suya, no titubee y se la di. Luego pude ver como su seño se fruncía.

-**esto es increíble exclamo- **y entonces me pregunte que era lo que había encontrado dentro de mi cabeza. Solto mi mano volteo asía Cayo y Marco y les dijo con tono desconcertado y divertido-** no veo nada, no soy capaz de entrar en su mente-** estos se miraron entre si, luego Alec me miro muy sorprendido.

-**veamos si el don de Jane funciona- **anuncio Aro.

-**Sera un placer intentarlo señor-** le dijo Jane con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-**que amo no porfav…**

**-tranquilo querido Alec, Jane solo utilizara el mínimo de su poder su no es así querida?-** la sonrisa de Jane se borro y refunfuñando un poco asintió. Yo no sabia que era a lo que ella iba a hacerme y mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho.

-**ssshhhh tranquila pequeña Isabella. El don de Jane hace que las personas se retuerzan de dolor. Pero como dije Jane lo hará muy despacio-** Ella asintió de nuevo. Luego me miro fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad espere sentir el dolor pero este nunca llego. Aro comenzó a aplaudir, Jane me miraba con todo el odio que podían expresar sus ojos, Alec me miraba orgulloso y alegre y yo los miraba desconcertada a todos.

**-extraordinario, como lo haces?- **me pregunto Marco.

-**Yo-yo no lo se Edward- **odiaba tener que decir su nombre en voz alta pero mas me odia a mi misma por lo mucho que me dolía su sola pronunciación- **Él puede leer los pensamientos de los demás, pero los míos nunca los pudo escuchar- **le respondí con la voz temblorosa.

-**ahora entiendo-** dijo Marco

- **ooh querida Isabella-**exclamo Aro- **Alec si pasa la ultima prueba, tengo que decirle bienvenida a nuestra familia.** **ya que es extraordinaria ¿están de acuerdo conmigo hermanos? Además ya sabe de nuestra existencia y se no se transforma en una de nosotros tendrá que morir-** Cayo y Marco asintieron y pude sentir como se tensaba Alec a mi costado ya que aun me sostenía de la cintura y se lo agradecía porque sentía que en cualquier momento me desvanecería.

-** y cual es esa prueba amo-** pregunto Alec

-** es muy fácil solo falta probar tu don y ya lo sabes que no es tan letal como el de tu hermana pero si muy funcional- **le respondió Aro

Mire sorprendía a Alec el también tenia un don.

-**muy bien estoy muy seguro de que superara la ultima prueba sin ningún problema-** dijo asía Aro luego me dijo a mi-** mi don consiste en inmovilizar y cegar a las personas..**

**-lo que es muy útil en un campo de batalla-**señalo Marco.

-**bien voy a empezar tranquila- **ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces él me había dicho tranquila pero ya no surtía ningún efecto sobre mi desde asia un buen rato. Pude ver como Alec clavaba su mirada en mi y después de un rato otra vez nada paso.

Aro de nuevo aplaudió emocionado y me dijo.

**-bienvenida a la familia Isabela. Alec ya tienes a tu compañera- **la sonrisa de Alec fue inigualable y me contagio porque yo también sonreí peo con un poco menos de entusiasmo.

* * *

**HOLA¡ chicas lamento el retraso de un eternidad ahora si no tengo escusas. les pido mil disculpas.**

**bueno pues hoy es dia festivo aqui en México es 20 de noviembre dia de la revolucion mexicana si señorrr ... jejejejeje**

**otra cosita chicas ya fueron al cine a ver a amnecer parte 2 ¿que les parecio? no esta super genial yo ya fui a verla 2 veces seguidas jajajajajajaja mis emociones estuvieron a full las dos veces y cuando llego el final no pude mas y me solte a llorar como bebita.**

**PD: dejenme sus reviews plisss sno sen malitas yo que tanto las adoro.**

**PD2: que me dicen de como pusieron el don de Alec en Amanecer pat 2 les gusto? esto es importante y quiero preguntarles si quieren qeu siga con el Don de Alec tal como lo pongo ahorita o Quieren que lo ponga como el de la peli mayoria de votos gana heee asi que dejenme sus mas les mando muchos besos y abrazos**


	8. Olvidar

**Esta historia es mía pero por desgracia los personajes no T.T.**

**Capitulo 8: Olvidar.**

_**PV Bella**_

Ya era parte de la familia. Solté un suspiro mas de resignación que otra cosa me quedaba, ahora tendría que ser la "pareja" de Alec. Era lo mejor considerando que ya nada tenia en la vida, tal vez, solo tal vez el me ayudaría a sanar podría ser eso o podría destruirme mas de lo que ya estaba, aunque, claro ya era imposible romperme mas, odiaba a Edward, ¿porque había jugado conmigo?, ¿Qué ganaba el con eso? ¿Solo hacer sufrir a una humana estúpida como yo? ¿A caso eso le divertía? o había algo más, oculto tras la mente perversa de aquel vampiro y toda su familia.

Ya estaba cansada de pensar y buscar la razón por la que esa familia de vampiros quisiera hacerme daño, un daño tan profundo y doloso del que creía ya no saldría jamás. De repente la voz de Aro detuvo mis cavilaciones.

-**Bueno pequeña Isabella, ordenare que se haga lo necesario para que puedas descansar en una de las alcobas, imagino que debes estar agota de tan lago viaje-** me informo Aro. Aun me encontraba en ese gran salón donde muchos pares de ojos color rubí seguían observándome entre curiosos y desconcertados pero la mirada que mas me incomodaba era la de Jane, si las miradas matasen yo ya habría estado muerta desde hacia horas, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo al recordar ella si tenia la capacidad para hacerlo, ya que su mirada si podría matar a un humano normal pero afortunadamente yo no era un persona normal, y nunca en mi vida había estado tan contenta de ello como en ese momento. Alec aun sostenía mi cintura protectoramente.

-**La verdad es que un poco si- **le respondí forzando a mis labios a poner una sonrisa. Pero en realidad no me sentía cansada, ni hambrienta ni nada por el, estilo solo me sentía vacía.

-**No se preocupe amo Aro yo me encargare de todo- **le dijo Alec a su "amo" aun con una gran sonrisa plantado en su bello rostro-** y de verdad muchas gracias por su aprobación, esto muy contento.**

**-jajajaja no me agradezcas nada mas bien debería felicitarte por la excelente elección que hiciste **– le respondió posando su mirada sobre mi.

-**bueno pues entonces si, no necesita nada amo me gustaría ir a instalar a Isabella, para que descanse- **dijo Alec

-**No necesito nada muchacho anda ve y no la pierdas de vista que es muy valiosa-**

**-no se preocupe no lo hare jamás-**eso lo dijo como si fuera un juramento. Después salimos del salón con rumbo al elegante elevador de nuevo. Al pasar frente al escritorio la joven que se encontraba tras de el volvió a ponerse de pie y dijo unas palabras en italiano que no comprendí, pero pude notar que Alec no le hizo el menor caso y seguimos caminando…

…

Ahora me encontraba en una habitación muy lujosa que parecía ser digna de la realeza, pero estaba casi a oscuras y solo había dos pequeñas ventanas que parecían ser de hierro forjado, están tenían un hermoso diseño pero no parecían estar diseñadas para dejar entrar mucha luz, ya que solo unos débiles rayos del sol lograban colarse por ellas. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una muy grande cama blanca con un bonito dorsel color plata que caía con ligereza desde el techo, me fui acercando lentamente hacia ella y luego rose con la yema de mis dedos la fina sabana blanca. Alec que me observaba desde la puerta me dijo.

-**¿Te gusta? Ahora esta será tu habitación,-**

**-Es muy linda- **conteste con una débil voz.

-** Heidi una de las mujeres de la guardia ha ido a la ciudad a buscarte algo de ropa, esa que llevas ahora mismo esta muy sucia y pensé que tal vez te gustaría darte un baño-** No me había detenido a ver en que condiciones me encontraba hasta que el lo menciono, aun lado de la cama había un grande espejo en el que podía verme de cuerpo completo con facilidad así que me eche un vistazo, y era verdad mi blusa esta manchada de barro al igual que mi pantalón y había unas cuantas hojas de arboles enganchadas en mi pelo la verdad estaba hecha un asco y debía de oler fatal.

-**esta bien muchas gracias de verdad has sido muy amable-** le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

**-No ha sido nada- **dijo acercándose a mí y rosando mi mejilla con sus níveos dedos, como por inercia cerré los ojos y por un momento disfrute su toque helado. Sentí como su mano se retiraba, así que abrí los ojos de inmediato-**bien pues te dejare sola un minuto en cuanto Heidi llegue con tu ropa la traeré enseguida, el baño esta por ahí-** dijo señalando una puerta blanca que se encontraba al lado derecho de la habitación- **porque no entras y te das una ducha tu ropa no debe de tardar en llegar, además tal vez puedas relajarte un poco. No creas que no he notado lo tensa que estas-** tanto se notaba lo rara que me sentía con esa situación. Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa.

-**Te dejo sola unos minutos-** me informo antes de dirigirse a la puerta salir por ella.

Yo me quede allí parada en medio de la habitación, pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido. Todo fue demasiado rápido, no había tenido tiempo para asimilar nada y de repente la realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Entonces ya no pude más y rompí a llorar dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas así estuve un muy largo rato cuando pude controlarme me dirigí rumbo al baño. Con el pensamiento de que tenia que controlarme mas y aprender a aceptar que ya no había marcha atrás, mi vida había cambiado para siempre.

_**PV Alec**_

Salí de la habitación dejando de tras a una Isabella mu tensa, podía notarlo pero no tardaría en calmarse solo era el estrés del viaje y el hecho de repente encontrarse en otro continente muy lejos de su casa, ro yo aria que se sintiera cómoda y segura me dirigía hacia mi habitación cuando uno de los guardias me informo que Aro quería hablar en privado conmigo así que rápidamente fui al salón al entrar efectivamente solo Aro estaba en el lugar.

-**¿Quería hablar conmigo amo?-**le pregunte relajado.

-** Así es querido Alec, es sobre Isabella-**de inmediato me tense, acaso se habría arrepentido de su decisión y me pediría que la asesinara, no, no podía ser mi mente estaba tramando diferentes maneras de persuadirlo pero entonces me calmo-** apacíguate joven Alec que no es nada malo solo quería informarte el día en que su transformación se llevara acabo, estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que entre mas rápido se mejor ¿o no lo crees así?**

Estaba sumido tanto en mi felicidad que no me acorde de ese pequeño detalle, ni siquiera había hablado como era debido de ese tema, aunque claro ella ya sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que convertirse en una de nosotros y lo había aceptado muy bien podía decirse.

**-Ohoo si claro señor estaré de acurdo con lo que usted ordene, no habrá problema. Es solo que no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Bella como es debido, como pudo notarlo ella aun se encuentra un poco tensa -**

**- Bien te daré dos días para hablar con ella pero luego de eso ella se convertirá en una hermosa vampiresa- **esa propuesta parecía razonable así que acepte y luego de eso Aro me dijo que podía retirarme. Apenas salí del salón fui a buscar a Heidi Isabella necesitaría su ropa la encontré cuando iba a subir al ascensor.

- **Heidi! Tienes ya lista la ropa de Isabella?- ** le pregunte

-**estaba apunto de llevarla a la habitación de tu noviecita-** me informo con una sonrisa socarrona acercándose lentamente a mi, como una tigresa que asecha a su presa. Heidi y yo habíamos tenido un rollo de una o dos noches una vez ase mucho tiempo pero yo no era el único ella había tenido algo que ver con casi todos los integrantes de la guardia, era verdad que era muy hermosa pero no era mi tipo.

Me dio una gran bolsa que tenia en la mano y luego iso amago de darme un de beso en los labios pero me parte.

-**huyyy lo siento casi lo olvido cariño, tu ya estas ocupado verdad- **me dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada y subía a el elevador. No le preste mas atención y me fui al cuarto de Isabella. Desde fuera pude escuchar el agua cayendo por lo que supe se seguía bañando, abrí la puerta y coloque la ropa sobre la cama. La esperaría afuera hasta que estuviera lista, luego de 30 minutos decidí que ya era hora de entrar así que toque suavemente la puerta. Escuche un suave adelanté y entre. Isabella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, se miraba hermosa llevaba un vestido rosa palo de tiras que caía delicadamente por todo su cuerpo marcando y acentuando cada una de sus curvas.

**-Gracias por la ropa es muy linda- ** me dijo con una sonrisa parecía estar mas relajada y eso me alegro.

**- Que bueno que sea de tu agrado, te veo mas tranquila y eso me alegra pero crees que podríamos hablar es sobre tu transformación-** pude ver que se removía incomoda en su lugar.

-** Esta bien, también quería hablar de ello- **dijo mirándome tímidamente –**Veras quería pedirte un poco de tiempo, solo un poco digo para conocernos mejor, casi no se nada de ti y tampoco es mucho lo que tu conoces de mi.**

Eso que me pedía era razonable así yo podría conocerla a la perfección en su faceta de humana antes de que fuera una de nosotros, me parecía interesante y alucinante a las vez.

-**Si eso es lo que quieres así será por mi no hay ningún problema es solo que tendré que hablar con Aro ya que no hace mucho que me informo que tu transformación será en tres días- **de repente se tenso notoriamente pero se calmo cuando le dije- **pero no te preocupes tu relájate yo me encargare de eso te parece bien que le pida a Aro un mes mas.- **pareció meditarlo y luego me dijo.

-**si esta bien, en un mes ya estaré lista-** y me dedico un muy linda sonrisa.

Después de eso le dije que entonces iría hablar con Aro y que en un momento le enviaría algo de comer ya que durante el viaje no había querido probar bocado, trato de negarse de nuevo pero pude persuadirle, ordene que le llevaran algo y fui de nuevo a hablar con Aro, convencerlo de que le diera un mes mas a Isabella fue toda una lata y me tomo varias horas de discusión pero al fina acepto, yo sabia que no me diría que no puesto que junto a mi hermana yo era su favorito, solo quiso hacerme las cosas un poco difícil. Luego de eso por fin pude dirigirme a mi habitación tenia dos días con la misma ropa y quería darme un baño. Me tome mi tiempo en la tina pues el agua me dejaba pensar con claridad. Luego de eso me fui a paso tranquilo a la habitación de Isabella al llegar toque tres veces la puerta si obtener por lo que sin mas la abrí y ahí estaba la hermosa Isabella recostada en la cama durmiendo me acerque despacio procurando no hacer ruido para no despertarla, dormida parecía un ángel, su pelo caía delicadamente sobre la almohada su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y me invitaba a besarla, pero no lo hice solo me limite a observarla, así dure un buen tiempo hasta que me llamaron para que continuara con el entrenamiento de los nuevos. Ya casi era media noche cuando iba de regreso al lado de Isabella cuando un estremecedor grito de horror llego a mis tímpanos ¡Era Isabella!, corrí a toda velocidad rumbo a su habitación cunado entre en ella, lo que mire me desconcertó Isabella seguía dormida pero se retorcía en al cama y había lagrimas en sus ojos ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla me apresure a ir a su lado y suavemente la moví del brazo

-**Isabella pequeña despiertas estas soñando, es solo un sueño- **despertó y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco desorientada luego dirigió su vista asía mi y lo siguiente que hizo me sorprendió, me abrazo fuertemente por el cuello escondiendo su cara en mi hombro yo le respondí el abrazó tomándola con cuidado de la cintura y susurrándole que todo estaría bien en el oído. Me sentí muy cómodo con ella entre mis brazos, aunque ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-**Isabella, dime lo que soñaste, dime que te hace ponerte así por favor- **le susurre en el oído, espere un momento pero no respondió , así que decidí espera a que estuviera calmada para hablar, pero su llanto no paraba, de repente se apartó de mi y me dijo aun con el llanto en los ojos.

-**ayúdame a olvidarlo por favor, ya no quiero amarlo mas ayúdame por favor- **suplico entonces lo entendí hablaba del maldito Cullen, si alguna vez lo encontraba le arrancaría la cabeza de un golpe y no utilizaría mi don, merecia sufrir tanto mas de lo que había hecho sufrir a Isabella.

-**no sé que hacer como te ayudo? Dime que puedo hacer y con gusto hare que te olvides de el para siempre-**le respondí.

-**Bésame Alec- **quería que la besara desde que la encontré en aquel bosque no soñaba con hacer otra cosa- **borra los besos de él, te lo suplico.**

No necesite escuchar mas lentamente me acerque a sus labios y la bese, la bese como nunca había besado a nadie, ella respondió con desesperación, enredando sus dedos entre mi pelo, yo le daba suaves caricias a su cintura. El aire se le agoto y tuve que separarme de ella pero puse mi frente en la suya, ella respiraba entrecortadamente aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando de pronto empecé a sentir como ardía mi garganta y dolía horrores pero era un dolor que estaba dispuesto a soportar siempre que ella quisiera que la besara.

_**PV Bella **_

De nuevo tenia esa pesadilla, me encontraba en el bosque con Edward y luego él se iba dejándome a la merced de un montón de monstruos que trataban de acabar conmigo, yo trataba corre pero mis piernas no funcionaba solo podía gritar y era lo que hacia gritaba con desesperación le pedía ayuda a Edward pero el no regresaba, nadie escuchaba mis gritos la oscuridad comenzaba a asecharme y me consumía poco a poco.

Pero de pronto Alec entro despertándome, lo mire un poco desorientada y luego me lance a sus brazos necesitaba sentirme protegida y hasta el momento solo con el me sentía segura, lo tome del cuello y hundí mi cara en su hombro, no podía parar de llorar y él me decía que me calmara que él estaba ahí que nada me pasaría luego me dijo.

- **Isabella, dime lo que soñaste, dime que te hace ponerte así por favor**- yo no le podía responder no quería recordar aquella pesadilla que se presentaba todas las noches torturándome no quería no podía recordarla, seguía llorando en su hombro, su aroma era diferente al de Edward pero me gustaba mucho. Recordé cuando Edward me abrazaba así, cuando me besaba y no quería amarlo, yo solo quería odiarlo, olvidarlo él me había hecho mucho daño ya no lo quería amar lo quería olvidar de una vez por todas y sabia como lo haría. Tenia que enamorarme del guapo vampiro de ojos rubí que me abrazaba tiernamente. Así que le suplique.

**-ayúdame a olvidarlo por favor, ya no quiero amarlo mas ayúdame por favor- **mire como el desconcierto se dibujaba en la cara de Alec pero luego me dijo.

**-No sé que hacer como te ayudo? Dime que puedo hacer y con gusto hare que te olvides de el para siempre- **Si eso quería borrarlo de mi para siempre.

-**Bésame Alec**- le rogué - **borra los besos de él, te lo suplico.- **aun podía sentir tenuemente el sabor de los labios de Edward y ya no quería sentirlo.

Mire como sus ojos brillaron y luego me beso, y yo le respondí con desesperación e impotencia tome su suave cabello y lo enrede en mis dedos, poco a poco el aire se agotó de mis pulmones obligando a Alec a separarse mi, pero puso su frente en la mía. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, el beso que me dio me aturdió bastante me había gustado mucho demasiado diría yo para las pocas horas que llevaba conociéndolo. Entonces supe que tal vez mi plan si funcionaria y que el aria que me olvidara de Cullen.

* * *

**Hola chicas bueno pues lop prometido es deuda y como le prometi Hildix que las recompenzaria aqui esta un nuevo capitulo que conte que he subido dos en la misma semana heee jejejejeje**

**pd: gracias por sus review y sus alertas y si no es mucho pedir porfis dejenme mas review gracias**


End file.
